Sacrifices must be made
by morgenhutcherson
Summary: This is a one shot of what would've happened if Peeta committed suicide with the berries so katniss couldve won if you find the first chapter is good please let me know if there should be a series of how katniss coped any way I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES ALL CREDIT GOES TO SUZANNE COLLINS


**Hey its morgenhutcherson and this is a oneshot of what would've happened if Peeta ate the nightlock so Katniss could win hope you enjoy !**

**Peeta's POV **

We stared at each other in disbelief. What but we were aloud to win they clearly said. Of course they can't have two victors they tricked us with false hope of ever going home. They want to see two lovers kill each other for entertainment those sick people.

"Well if you think about it its not that surprising," I say as soft as I could.

I grab my knife from my belt to throw into the lake as but just as I pull it Katniss has an arrow aimed straight at my heart ready to kill me. I raise my eyebrows in confusion did she really think I was going to kill her? I throw it into the lake and hear a splash I see her face covered in shame. She drops her weapons as well.

"No," I say "do it." I limp towards her and put her bow and arrows back into her hands.

"I can't" she says "I won't"

I sigh why can't she see it will be quick and painless.

"Do it before they send those mutts back or something I don't want to die like Cato,''

"Then shoot me" she says furiously shoving the weapons back at me. "You shoot me and go home and live with it!" I would never be able to do that physically or mentally I would never forgive myself and also I'm not a very good shot.

''You know I can't" I say as I throw the weapons to the ground "Fine I'll go first anyway." I start ripping off the bandages that keep my blood from spilling out. Katniss is on her knees frantically trying to put the bandages back on.

"Katniss its what I want." It truly is what I want all I want is for her to be safe and happy even if it means she'd be with Gale.

"Your not leaving me alone." She says

"Listen" I say pulling her to her feet "we both know they have to have a victor. It can only be one of us. Please let me. I love you and I want you to go home and be happy." But I can tell shes taking in my words about only one victor.

I can see her digging into her belt for the pouch where the nightlock are stored. My eyes widen and I realise what I must do in-order for her to win she pours some into my hand.

"On the count of three" she says I lean in and kiss her knowing it would be the last time I would ever kiss my girl on fire.

"One,"

''Two" and by then I have smashed her hand as hard as I could sending the nightlock in her hand flying everywhere.

"Im sorry Katniss I love you and I want you to be happy please don't forget me." I choke out looking at the world for the last time.

"PEETA don't I love you." she says frantically trying to change my mind. She said it I never thought she would.

"I love you too."

I pour the berries in my mouth its to late for her to reach me I swallow them and I never lose eye contact my vision starts to blur and Katniss is holding my hand and just as death consumes me I hear her say through her tears

"Stay with me Peeta."

"Always..." I choke out and the last thing I see is her teary grey eyes right before I take my last breath and hear my cannon sound then I'm gone.

**Katniss's POV **

"Always.." He chokes out never losing eye contact with me I see him draw his last breath and the cannon fires. His eyes remain open those beautiful blue eyes that'll never move again my hand still in his I decide before he's taken away I will sing to him I recall a song my father once taught me. I let the tears slip down from my eyes and clear my throat.

**_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said ill never let you go_**

**_when all those shadows almost killed your light _**

**_I remember you say dont leave me here alone but all thats dead and gone and past tonight_**

**_just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be all right no one can hurt you now come morning light you and ill be safe and sound_**

**_dont you dare look out your window darling everythings on fire the war outside our door keeps raging on _**

**_hold on to this lullaby even when musics gone_**

**_just close your eyes the sun is going down youll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and ill be safe and sound..._**

By the end of it I'm sobbing I look into Peetas eyes one last time and close them i give him one last kiss on the lips and let go of his hand. I stand up and give him the put three fingers to my lips and hold them out in his direction just like I did to Rue. I watch as a hovercraft comes above us and takes Peetas body away and they throw down a ladder and freeze me on it. They pull me up and I go into a deep sleep...

**Hey everyone i was thinking of making a few more chapters but im not sure so let me know if i should add more or not thanks please review :) **


End file.
